


A Reunion

by Lucci_Norton



Category: Blur, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucci_Norton/pseuds/Lucci_Norton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TFI Friday special has just finished. Alex James is in the lift. Somebody else walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

Alex was still grinning as he hit the button and the doors of the lift slid shut, cutting him off from the activity in the lobby. He whistled to himself; Graham’s vocals on Coffee and TV were still ear worming in his mind. 

There really was something special about that performance. The was a real sense of nostalgia in the air as they played on the freshly revamped TFI Friday stage; it was a different studio to when the show had been filmed in the 90s but the memories of the time were still there, alive and well in the atmosphere. It was as though the Britpop glory days were happening all over again. Graham taking over lead vocals from Damon added to the emotion; it seemed to symbolise the beginning of a new chapter in Damon and Graham’s friendship. Alex, who normally remained ashen-faced when playing on stage, couldn’t help but raise a smile whenever he caught sight of the knowing looks shared between Damon and Graham as they performed. Their friendship hadn’t been without its troubles – much of which had been well documented by the press – but even though they had patched things up a while back there was still a flicker of emotion in the air seeing them jam together so enthusiastically. 

Graham’s vocals helped make the performance all the more melancholic; after Graham’s past comments about Damon having too much control in the band, it was nice to see him take centre stage. Blur was never quite the same without Graham and it was good to have him back. It was clear from the reaction of the crowd that the fans felt the same.  
Alex’s thoughts were disrupted when the elevator doors slid open again and a very familiar face stepped into the lift. Before Alex had the chance to react, Liam said, “All right. I like Country House”.

The elevator doors slid shut again, enclosing Liam Gallagher and Alex James into a relatively tight space together. Liam presented Alex with a wide toothy grin as he smacked on his chewing gum. Alex laughed before he was aware he was doing it. Probably at how comical the situation was. He’d expected to come across Liam that evening; after all, they were both performing on the same night; but he hadn’t expected to run into him quite like this.

“Hi, mate!” Alex guffawed, “How’re you keeping?”

“Alright”, Liam responded with a nod of his head between smacks of chewing, “How ‘bout yourself?”

“Oh, I’m good, I’m alright”, Alex replied, the enormity of the elephant in the lift with them still on its way to hitting home. “It’s been a great night.”

“It has, yeah”, Liam agreed, “Pretty good, pretty good.”

“You were great by the way”, said Alex. “You and Roger and the guys. Very good. Congrats on that.”

“Thank you”, Liam smiled. “Guess I could say the same about you lot as well. Well done.”

“So…” Alex hesitated for a moment, “Are you doing anything afterwards? Staying for the after party?”

Liam shook his head. “Nah, nah, me and Debbie and her pals, we’re heading out ourselves. Checking into the pubs down the road and that. Should be a laugh. I’d stick around for the party but some of the others would end up doing my fucking head in, d’you know what I mean?”

“Ah well”, said Alex as the elevator doors slid open again, “I hope you have a good time.”

“You too, Alex”, Liam grinned as he stepped out, “We’ll see each other again, yeah? Good luck with Blur and that.”

And with that the doors hissed shut and Alex was alone again in the lift. Smiling.

Alex would never have guessed in a million years he would be thinking this, but God it was great to see Liam again.


End file.
